kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Scanning Charge
By scanning three Core Medals in the OOO Driver a second time after the transformation, it initiates one of Kamen Rider OOO's finishing attacks known as . The O Scanner can also be used on the Cell Medals in the Medajaribur to initiate its Scanning Charge, designated as , , or , as well. Scanning Charges *By inserting three Cell Medals into the Medajaribur and scanning them with the O Scanner, it can be used to perform a slashing Triple Scanning Charge attack called the . *Tatoba Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where after jumping high up with the power of the Batta Legs, Kamen Rider OOO descends with a drop kick through the three rings that are formed, surrounding him with a different aura based on the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals. **Takapanba's Scanning Charge finisher is the , similar to moves used in professional wrestling. It starts with OOO jumping up then crashing into the opponent with a body slam followed by using the Panda Claws to spin an opponent before a backbreaker and flinging the body into the air as it crashes into the ground. **Takagaruba's Scanning Charge finisher is the . *Gatakiriba Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where Kamen Rider OOO and his many duplicates all jump into the air and converge on the opponent with flying sidekicks, reintegrating back to one after hitting the target. *Latorartar Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where Kamen Rider OOO projects three yellow rings in front of him before charging through them with the Cheetah Medal's speed, delivering a cross slash on the target with the Tora Claws infused with the Lion Medal's energy projection. *Sagohzo Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where Kamen Rider OOO jumps in the air and does a powerful stomp, which traps a Yummy in the ground, pulling it towards him so he can deliver a powerful double handed punch and headbutt at the same time. *Tajadol Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where after sprouting wings from the Kujaku Arms, Kamen Rider OOO flies into the air, flips around and performs a flying drop kick on the target with the Raptor Edges extending its talons as he ignites. *Shauta Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where Kamen Rider OOO liquefies his body and goes airborne, then uses the Denki Unagi Whips to bind and throw the opponent up, finally finishing it with his Tako Legs forming a drill to burst through the opponent. *Tamashii Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where the Shocker symbol appears on an enemy before Kamen Rider OOO launches a ball of energy made from the Imagin Arms. *Putotyra Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where Kamen Rider OOO restrains the target with the Wind Stingers, then uses the External Fins to freeze it in place, and finally shatters the frozen target with the Tail Divider. *Burakawani Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where Kamen Rider OOO projects three orange rings in front of him before dashing through them in a foot-first slide, unleashing a powerful kick with the Saw Deadscythers. *Super Tatoba Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , a enhanced version of the Tatoba Kick. *When Kamen Riders X, Amazon, Stronger are turned into Core Medals by Lem Kannagi during the events of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max along with the 1, 2, V3, and Riderman Switches, Kamen Rider OOO is able to release the Riders by putting the three Medals into the OOO Driver and scanning them which activates a Scanning Charge as Fourze does the same with the Rider Switches initiating a Limit Break in the Fourze Driver. Legend Rider Armored Rider The OOO Lockseed can be used by an Armored Rider to assume OOO Arms, based on Tatoba Combo, when inserted into the Sengoku Driver. In the Kamen Rider Gaim Lockseed toyline, the OOO Lockseed's Squash function is Scanning Charge! In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, Baron OOO Arms, wielding the Medajaribur, performs the OOO Bash Scanning Charge on a group of monsters serving Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim and the Tatoba Kick on the Nepenthes Monster, but is not shown to activate a finisher on his Sengoku Driver for either finisher. Damashii The OOO Ghost Eyecon can be used by a Ghost Rider to assume OOO Damashii when inserted into the Ghost Driver. As demonstrated by Kamen Rider Specter, OOO Damashii's Omega Drive attack is a variation of the Tatoba Kick. Category:Kamen Rider Finishers